


Never Leave Again

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Pre-established character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has a dream about her dead girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave Again

**Author's Note:**

> Beca has already died prior to the story, as it was intended to be a sequel for someone else's fic where it showed her death.

“I love you,” Beca murmured as she trailed kisses down Chloe’s torso. Her stomach muscles jumped at the feeling of the brunette’s hot breath on her bare skin. Beca’s hands were making a slow descent from kneading her breasts to her thighs; fingers were barely touching flesh, making Chloe’s breath come unevenly.

“I love you, too, Bec,” she panted, right as Beca planted her lips over Chloe’s bundle of nerves and grabbed and squeezed the redhead’s thighs. Both of Chloe’s hands found themselves tangled in Beca’s hair, trying to pull her closer. All of her senses and feelings were centered in that one spot, nothing else in the world mattered, and Chloe could barely remember to breathe anymore. She felt fingers begin to probe through her folds and up into her center, causing her grip to tighten on the brown hair. Her hips started bucking upward to try to force Beca’s fingers deeper, but the smaller woman maintained a light touch on her clit, slowly sliding two fingers in and out, curling them upon exit to further heighten Chloe’s pleasure.

It was enough to push Chloe over the edge, and she could feel her entire being come apart and crash downward in a wave of pleasure, and she opened her mouth to scream… and heard a _BRAAP BRAAP BRAAP_ sound instead of her own voice. Looking down, she could see Beca continuing her ministrations as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Another wave of pleasure crashed through her body, and she allowed her voice to let out another… _BRAAP BRAAP BRAAP_!

The room around the lovers began to fade into blackness, and where Chloe had felt like she was floating above the bed, all of a sudden the bed felt very real to her.

She opened her eyes, a moan of pleasure still on her lips. Her hand reached out to shut her alarm off, slightly peeved to be woken from such a good dream. Her body felt flushed and slightly sweaty, and dammit she felt _good_. Wondering if she could turn her dream into a pleasant reality, she reached out to the other side of the bed to pull her fiancée closer and—-

—-and grabbed nothing but cold, cotton sheets. She turned her head and saw the same sight she’d woken up to for the past three months. Pillows lay stacked and untouched, sheets and blankets still tucked in to the bed frame, an empty bedside table.

A wave of grief rose in Chloe as she remembered. Beca was gone now. Beca died, and she was not coming back.

The redhead gathered the blankets around her body and wordlessly curled up in a ball inside them, rolling toward the wall to stare, to cry, to feel nothing. Everything in her world had been centered on this one person, nothing else had mattered, and now her center was gone. Still nothing else mattered.

Well, one thing mattered to Chloe: Falling back to sleep so she could be with Beca again.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
